licking chocolate off of my face
by Green Gravity
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Lucy is making chocolates. But why is she blushing so furiously! "Did Natsu just lick chocolate off of my face?" Apparently he did, Lucy.


Notes:** What'sup people. Guess what, I changed my name. As you can see, it uses to be called Diamond Maker, and I love Green Gravity better, so yeah. Ha, I am so weird. Oh, did you watch the few episodes of Fairy Tail. I love it, and the EPIC NaLu opening, eep! So I type up this drabble, and of course, it's a Fairy Tail drabble. So, I types this idea ony phone, ha, I love my phone. Basically, my computer and me are having problems in our relationship right now, since I typed up a NaLu drabble on my phone last time. So I guess the computer was kind of envious of my phone, and decided to stop working. Seriously Dell computer. Gosh, and I have a project to do. Guess I do it on my phone now, and email it to my teacher, but I'm kind of worry. Like my parents said, "I'm such a worry-some." (- -'). Let me stop my rambling, and enjoy the drabble, sorry for any errors. I typed this on my phone. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**licking that chocolate on my face**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was such a lovely day in Fiore, such a very special day. Every citizen smiling or giggling as they saw chocolates handed to their special person. Licking chocolate off their small little fingertips. Couples kissing from time to time; children handing chocolates to their parents. It was such a comfy day to everyone. Heart balloons were handed out for free. Roses were being passed out, and small little gifts. Everyone was enjoying today all except for Lucy. Lucy was in her apartment, cursing to herself. Muttering threats to who made this special holiday. February 14th was the worst day of her life. Why, you may ask?

It was Valentines Day.

Its not like she hates Valentines Day, its just that she doesn't have any one who loves her. Lucy was dreaming all her life that she was going to get a boyfriend on Valentines Day, but the boy she is interested in, is so clueless. After all the obvious hints she's been giving him, he still doesn't get it. Sometimes she contemplated if he was playing "hard to get," or just being an idiot. She really does wonders why she likes him. He's such a dense idiot.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, she cursed to herself. "Why the hell is making chocolates so hard!" Lucy licked her sore finger which was currently bleeding. This is what she gets for making some damn chocolates for her guild members. Her eyes darted towards the cabinet, their has to be a bandage in there. There just has to be.

Lucy openes the cabinet, searching and rummaging through her stuff. Papers, papers, papers. But their is no bandages. Now that's just messed up.

"Ugh, why can't I find a stupid bandage," Lucy groans. This is just another reason why she hates Valentines Day. Lucy licked the red blood that started to come out.

"Stupid sore, stupid chcolates, stupid Valentines Day," Lucy muttered, softly.

"What's wrong with Valentines Day, Luce?" Lucy pivoited her body, and saw Natsu sitting on the table. How in the world did he get here? Did he sneak in again? Lucy really need to give him a Lucy's Kick.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, slightly cofused on how he got here. She pointed at him, accusingly. "Natsu, how did you fet in my house?"

Natsu gave her a boyish grin. Her heart hammered a little. "I used the door," Natsu said. He clapsed his rough hands together. "Are you making chocolates?"

Lucy stared at the boy, she was still stuck on "he used the door" part. "Natsu you used the door. You seriously used the door."

Natsu quircked an eyebrow, he licked his lips, and nodded. "Yes'sir, why are you so shocked?" Natsu asked, "it ain't something to be proud of."

Lucy rolled her eyes. _"It's not something to be proud of,"_ She corrected him. Lucy licked the little squirt of blood that was coming off of her index finger. Natsu raised both of his eyebrows, tilted his head to the side, and crossed his arms. As if the pose meant to say, _see how you're weird_. Lucy gave him a half smile.

"Shut up," Lucy said. Natsu rolled his eyes, trying to bit back a retort but couldn't.

"I didn't even speak, Luce."

"Shut up!"

Natsu jumped off the table and walked towards Lucy. He grabbed Lucy's arm, he bit his lower lip, and stares at Lucy. Lucy blused a little.

"Wha-what?"

"Why the hell are you bleeding?" Natsu asked. His eyes shimmered with concern. Lucy pursed her lips. Curious on how he knew she was bleeding.

"How did you know I was bleeding?" Lucy asked. Natsu pointed at his nose, in case she forgotten he was a dragon slayer mage. Lucy's mouth made an "O" shape. Lucy mentally gave herself a facepalm.

"I was making chocolates for the guild, but I somehow cut myself," Lucy said. She blushes in embarrassment. Natsu chuckled softly.

"You're so weird."

Lucy scolded at him, "I'm not weird."

Natsu quickly drew out a bandage out of his pocket. He wrapped it around Lucy's sore bleeding index finger. Natsu smiled at Lucy.

"Better?"

Lucy returned his smile, "better." Why couldn't she date him already. He was such a perfect boyfriend, well, not perfect, but he was such a sweet friend. He is boyfriend material.

In the corner of Natsu's eye he saw a small portion of chocolate on his best friend's face. He came closer to Lucy, and lick the side of her cheek.

Sgshdjdjdkdkfjfjffjffhjffkkskkdjdbcncnccjcjjcjcjccjjcccjjccjjccjjccjcjhvjccjcjkc G2g jfjfjfjfjcjcjcjfjfjfjfdjdjfjfffjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjjfjfjfjjfjfjgfffjd th jbccjbvfh jjst fscjigfghbhfffvjyfggdhbffhhcdffcvvccf.

Lucy blushes ten shades of red. Natsu pulled away from her cheek. He smiled at her.

"Wha-what?"

Natsu smirked and walked closer to the door. "Ya know Luce, I really cannot wait for my chocolate. Cause you taste really good, and the chocolate." Lucy blushes furiously as Natsu walkes out of her apartment.

The corner of Lucy's lips formed a faint smile. Maybe she has one reason to like Valentines Day. Lucy put her finger into the bowl of chocolate, and licked the choclate off her fingertips.

Did Natsu just licked chocolate off of her face? Yep, he just did.

notes:** So I know it's so late for Valentines Day, but I felt like making a drabble about NaLu. Hope ya like the drabble. Sorry for any errors. Please forgive me. Please review and favorite.**

**¤Green Gravity¤**


End file.
